It's Good To Be Home
by SlowTurtle
Summary: Susan reflects after the death of her family. Takes place after 'The Last Battle'


AN:  My take on what happened after 'The Last Battle.'  I never liked that Susan was left behind, so this is my story about Susan dealing with the death of her two brothers, her sister, her parents, and her cousin.  Basically all of her family.  I hope you enjoy.

Susan sat sobbing, there was nothing left in her world, and she knew it.  She had spent all of her time lately trying to be 'grown-up.'  Now, she was more grown up than she had been since—since Narnia.  Yes, she knew it was true.  She feltas grown up now as she had when she had found out that and evil prince wanted to marry her, and was holding her captive in his castle.

"When did I stat believing in Narnia again?" Susan said out loud.  She lived alone now, so she needn't worry about anyone hearing her.  Although, even if someone else lived in the house it wouldn't have mattered, the only people Susan had ever lived with were her parents and siblings.  

Susan sobbed even more.  This couldn't be.  Just days ago Lucy had come up to her asking her to help them, something about Narnia.  She had just shrugged it off and ignored her, busy putting on lipstick and a pretty dress so she could go out.  

Lucy died that day.  When Lucy died, a little piece of Susan died too.  Then Susan found out that her brother Peter died at the same time, it was as if her heart broke in half.  

When Susan found that Edmund had also died, she went into shock.  The worst was when she found out that her cousin died, her cousin who was still young enough to go to Narnia, and his best friend died too.  When Susan discovered that her parents had also died, her heart shattered.  When she found that the kind Professor had died, she felt as if she no longer had a right to live.

"Oh Aslan," Susan said loudly, "How could you do this to me?" 

_'I did nothing to you Susan.  Do you know what you did to me?'_

"Aslan?  Are—are you here?"

'I'm always with you dear Susan, but you weren't always with me.  Why did you leave me?'

"I don't know why I left you Aslan.  I don't know how I ever could have thought that you weren't real," Susan replied in anguish.

'Many have left me Susan.  I am glad that you returned.'

"Are they with you Aslan?  Are the Kings and Queens with you?" Susan asked eagerly.

'All the Kings are with me, and all but one of the Queens are with me.'

"What?  Who?" Susan was surprised very much by this comment.

'You.'

"Oh Alsan, I am no longer worthy of being a Queen of Narnia.  I, Susan the Gentle, am no longer a friend of Narnia.  I wasn't there to help in the time of need.  Lucy asked me but I—"

'There was no time of need.  I knew what was coming.  I knew you wouldn't be there.  I knew Susan, but still I loved you, and yet I forgive you.  I would forget such a thing seventy times seven times.  You will always be in my heart, and I will always care for you.'

"Oh Aslan, I love you so much.  May I join you in Narnia now?" Susan pleaded, "I don't know if I can survive without Peter and Lucy and Edmund and Eustace and Mum and Dad and the Professor."

'Narnia no longer exists for the living, and you are very much alive.'

"Then I don't want to be alive!  I would rather be dead and be with you and the others then to live here!"

'But would you rather be dead and with me here, or alive and with your brothers and sisters on earth?'

Susan could think of no way to answer Aslan's question.

'Until you can truthfully answer that question and tell me that you would rather be with me than your family, you will remain alive.  There will be no way that you can die.  It will be as if you were immortal.  Only when you care that much for me, will you be with me.'

"Will you stay with me Aslan?" 

'I told you already, that I am always with you Susan.  I have never left, and I never will.'

"Why have you never spoken to me here before?"

'You have never asked me to.'

"Can I see my brothers and sister?" Susan asked.

'I will let you see them once.  Only once though my dear.  After this you will not see them until you truly love me with your whole heart.'

There was suddenly an image hanging in the air in front of Susan.  There were her brothers and sister, all looking as grown up as they had when they had ruled together in Narnia.  There were her cousin and his friend.  Both of them were much older than they had ever lived to be.  Off to the side were the Professor and Polly.  Unlike the others, they looked younger.  Their white hair was now brown and white.  They looked better than Susan had ever seen them.

And there, she could see her friends from Narnia times.  Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Tumnus, Prince Caspian, and many many others.  

But suddenly, they didn't seem so important, because someone else walked into the picture.  It was Alsan.  The giant lion looked as beautiful as Susan remembered, with his love shining through his eyes as he looked right at Susan.

'I will see you again Susan.'

Susan nodded before the picture disappeared, and gathering her purse, she stepped out of the front door to go to the mass funeral of her family and friends.  She was not paying any attention though, as all her thoughts were on Aslan, as she stepped out into the street, never noticing the Autobus coming down the road.

'Welcome Susan.'

"Susan!  What are you doing here?" Lucy cried in bewilderment.  One minute no one had been there, and the next moment Susan was there.

"I was um…. Well, I was headed to you funeral, and I got hit by a bus," Susan said truthfully.  She felt as if she should have been sad at the thought of going to her sisters funeral, but there was no way that she could be sad here.

Where was here?  "Where are we?"

"Well, it's kind of like Heaven," said Edmund, coming up behind his sister, seemingly unsurprised that she had arrived.

"Are Mother and Father here?" Susan asked.  She no longer felt as if she had to see them.  In fact, she felt as if she could have lived and been happy, because Aslan was in her heart.

"Kind of," Peter said, but didn't explain any further.

"Welcome Susan," the Professor said.

"Thank you Professor," Susan replied, "It's good to be home."


End file.
